


【hpss】信

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: 一封信，告诉你，我爱你
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	【hpss】信

哈利想写一封信

一封表白信

给西弗勒斯

他很认真

他准备了足够多的信纸、墨水。

关上门窗

拉上窗帘

又施加了一层层的防护咒语

连飞路也关掉

房屋陷入了黑暗

终于，他坐在了书桌边。

打开台灯

书桌上放着一本破旧的书，摆着一排排的小瓶子，纤尘不染。

抬手轻轻抚过它们，哈利笑了

他抽出一张信纸平铺，拿起羽毛笔。

有些迟疑，但他还是沾了墨水。

“ **Dear Severus，**

 **你好** ”

笔尖悬在半空中难以落下，他不知道，该写些什么。虽然很早就想写这封信了，可真的拿起笔，却又不知道从何处写起。

一滴墨顺着笔尖滑落，他皱眉，把信纸揉皱，又重新抽出一张。

“ **Dear Severus，**

 **好久不见……** ”

不对，还是感觉不对！他的教授一直不怎么期盼见到他。

“ **Dear Severus，**

 **在那边过得怎么样？** ”

哈利再次揉皱了这张信纸，他的教授总是不太耐烦别人耽误他的时间。这么无聊的开头，他估计看都不会看就扔掉。

他重新拿出一张信纸，

“ **Dear** ”

或者他根本就不该叫的这么亲切！?

他总是冷着脸提醒他，叫教授或者先生，

有些沮丧，可他就要表白了，

总不能还是Professor Snape或Mr.Snape?

这信写的好难

从第一句开始

哈利挠头，扔下笔，靠在椅背上，有些气馁

教授，西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯……

他呢喃着他的名字，眼前浮现出那人的身影，瘦瘦的，穿着一身黑色的袍子，皱着眉，阴森森的盯着他……

……大约又在想着怎么折磨他，哈利这般想着。

那，他是接受呢，还是接受呢，还是接受呢？

他笑，如果西弗勒斯看到他的表白信，是先把信毁掉，还是先折磨他一通?

不过不重要了。

他要继续写他的信了

“ **Dear Severus，** ”

哈利略做停顿，写下了正文的第一句，

“ **I love you––我爱你** ”

他觉得那双黑眸会在看到这句话的瞬间，燃起熊熊怒火。

他会接受么？

一个恋人?

比他小二十岁的恋人?

还是格兰芬多?

如果

如果他不接受

他就冲上去抱住他

禁锢他

吻住他的唇

搅动他的舌尖

他会反抗

要咬他的舌头

就捏他的腰

那么细

一定很敏感

虽然只在二年级见过一次

但

抱起来的感觉一定很好

……

反正他从不忍心真的伤害他

有没有人对他说过“我爱你”?

他大约是第一个吧？

他总是阴森森的

没人敢靠近

估计也没什么情人

……

怎么还有些激动?

哈利拍了拍自己的脸。

大约他只喜欢过莉莉吧

哈利的心情低落起来

他会喜欢他么？

哈利写下第二句，

“ **等我。** ”

他喜不喜欢他，跟他喜欢他没有任何关系。

他愿意喜欢他，

即使没有结果。

他会腻在他身边，

而他会皱着眉驱赶他

嫌他碍事

耽误他制作魔药

妨碍他看书

强迫他吃讨厌的东西

还有亲吻触摸

……

也许他会气的把他关在门外

忽略他为了博同情故意受的伤

但还是会给他灌下各种难喝的魔药

然后和好

再反复

……

真好

他期待着这一天。

哈利抬笔，考虑着是否再写些什么。

可他只是署上了自己的名字，

“ **Yours，**

 **Harry Potter** ”

他的思念

他的爱

不是短短几句就能写完的

他想，他真的想

多写几句

可话到嘴边

总是理不出思绪

只剩下一句

“我爱你”

手指落在信上，轻抚，

“Yours”

终于敢光明正大的告诉他

他是他的，从身到心

永不背叛，即使死亡将他们分离。

他还是在信纸上补了一句，

“ **离我去见你又近了一天，真好。** ”

真的很好

哈利认真的将信纸折起，封上

落下一个轻轻的吻

他抬步走到壁炉旁，炉火烧的正旺。

他缓缓的跪坐在地毯上，添了些柴，又反复拨了几下，看着火焰又旺盛了几分。

他把信放了进去，看着它慢慢被火焰吞噬。

“梅林啊，我乞求您，求您把信带给西弗勒斯，带给我的爱人……”

哈利就这么静静地看着炉火燃烧，直到熄灭。

门被撞开了，光线直直的落在他的身上。

“哈利，我们都很担心你。”赫敏的声音传来，她逆着光走到哈利身边，坐下，揽住他的肩。

“别再折磨自己了，哈利，我们都很担心你。”

“他不在了。”

“他不会希望看到这样的你的。”

“他不在了。”

“……想哭 就哭吧。”

“他不在了。”

原本就已经红了的眼眶里落下一串串泪水。

“他不在了，真的不在了，不在了

为什么要抛弃我？

过去是我太蠢，太固执

可，他为什么连改过的机会都不给我?

走的干脆洒脱！

难道他不知道有人会为他伤心难过么？

……

或许他确实不知道，

他就是个大混蛋，

好好的做个坏人不好么？

彻彻底底的做个坏人?

我就可以彻彻底底的恨他了

可

我只能恨我自己！

我恨我自己

……”

赫敏安抚着怀里哭到颤抖的人，示意身后的人动手。

一个昏昏倒地击中哈利。

“把他送回去吧。”赫敏叹息，对身后的人说，轻抚着他的背，带着点心疼。

“是。”

“我们就这么放任他每次跑出来么？”

“还能怎么样？反正每次都能在这儿找到他。”

“唉！怎么就变成这样了？”

“谁知道呢，为情所困吧！等他醒来就好了。”

“嗯。你知道他跑出来干什么么？”

“写信，一封永远寄不到的信。”

完。


End file.
